


My Favorite Police Officer

by emzyyy



Category: Fabulous Angela series (Video Games), GameHouse Original Stories (Video Games)
Genre: Casual Relationship, F/M, canoodling without plot, we'll see where this goes, well maybe some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emzyyy/pseuds/emzyyy
Summary: After Angela breaks it off with Jimmy, she's determined to enjoy the single life to its fullest capacity.  Of course, she still gets lonely sometimes, but that's where a handsome servant of the law steps in...





	My Favorite Police Officer

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I haven't played Angela's High School Reunion at the time I'm starting this, which may mean nothing, but considering Angela is literally behind bars on the cover art (Angie, what are you doing with your life, girl), I'm crossing my fingers for a Murray appearance. Anyway, as always, enjoy!

The motorcycle sped through the streets, expertly weaving around the inevitable New York traffic.  Angela was a free woman.  More than that, she was a changed woman.  The days of the girl who threw caution to the wind in the name of love and slaved away for a boss who took advantage of all her best ideas were long gone.  She was high, to say the least.  High on adrenaline.  High on revenge.  High on freedom.  High on the wind blowing through her hair.  High on the feeling of a hot police officer's abs beneath her hands.

"Ow!"

She was so high that she had completely forgotten about her hurt ankle when the bike pulled up in front of her apartment building.  Her leg buckled when she tried to step off, but the officer was there in a heartbeat to steady her.  All she could do was laugh it off.  Man, what a crazy day she had cooked up for herself.

Angela was prepared to say something along the lines of 'thanks for the ride, I can take it from here,' but he scooped her up just like he had at the boutique and started walking up the stoop.  Her hands instinctively latched around his neck and she didn't protest.  The doorman nodded at them with raised eyebrows as they passed.

"Where to, ma'am?" he asked once they were in the elevator.

"Third floor."

He took a step forward, but she started to wiggle - "Wait, wait, I got it!" - and pushed the 3 button with her big toe.  Another tenant slid into the elevator just after and Angela could feel the tension in her officer's shoulders from bottling up a laugh.  The other woman got off on the second floor, but not before turning around and giving them a sincere smile.

"Best of luck to you two."

Angela flushed.  "Oh, no no no.  We're not--"

The door shut.  They both burst out laughing and didn't stop until they reached the third floor.  Angela's place was right by the elevator.  She unlocked the door with the key she fished out of her purse and her officer carried her across the threshold.  Cue another giggle fit.

Angela had to give Jimmy one thing: he had great taste in real estate.  She loved the loft.  She loved it so much.  sure, it was a little tight for two people, but that wouldn't be a problem for much longer, and the staircase really gave it some breathing room.  Not to mention the fact that she had her own office space to work in rather than a too-small, too-cluttered desk in her bedroom, and the window looked out to the street so she actually had some semblance of a view.  She was keeping this place.  Mark her words.  Jimmy did the deed, after all.  Why should she move out?  He could bunk with Yum-Mee for all she cared.

"Thanks again for taking me home.  Maybe I should hurt my ankle more often."

"You know, I can take a look at that for you, if you like.  I do have first aid training."

"Mm, I'll bet you do," Angela purred.

He just smiled at her, setting her down on the couch like she was made of glass.  His smile was almost as blinding as her reflection in his aviators.

"You know, I went out with a doctor once.  Not as great as they're cracked up to be.  He just talked about monster trucks half the time."

"Sounds like a real catch."

"Yeah.  I think he was still hung up on some other girl, though."  One of Jimmy's jackets - the leather one he claimed made him look like a high roller but really just emphasized the gray in his temples, she now realized - was splayed over the back of the couch.  She tossed it away with a low grunt.

Tucking his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt, the officer brought her foot up to rest on the coffee table and pressed his fingers around her ankle.  She hissed when he hit the sensitive spot.

"Just looks like a little sprain.  Do you have an ace bandage anywhere?"

"Yeah, there's a first aid kit, um...top drawer in the kitchen."

He left her foot on the table and Angela didn't want to agitate it any further so she just left it there.  She heard him puttering around in the kitchen for a second or two before he came back around the couch, unfurling a bandage that had probably been sitting in that drawer for years but had never been used.  Sitting himself on the coffee table (thank God she had cleaned up the day before), he shifted her foot carefully to rest just between his knees and started wrapping up her ankle.  He didn't pull it too loose or too tight, and didn't leave any bare spots except for the very bottom of her heel so that everything would lay smooth.  And all Angela had asked for was a ride home.

"There," he said after fastening his work off with the little clip.  "A little ice and some rest and you'll be just fine."

"A new pair of shoes wouldn't hurt, either," she muttered, holding up her pump with the snapped heel.  "Well, they were only my breakup pair, so..."

"Your what?"

"My breakup pair," she repeated, as if it were common knowledge.  "Ever since middle school, I've always had a special pair of shoes to wear the day I'm ready to break up with a boy.  They have to make me feel especially confident and empowered, and have to intimidate the boy.  Thus why they're usually heels."  She tossed the shoes aside.  "But I guess stomping on Jimmy's foot wasn't exactly  _the best_ plan."

"Does the guy wear steel-toed boots or something?"

Angela cracked a smile, but said nothing.  Just let her eyes drift to and focus on her foot nestled comfortably in his lap.  Then up to his eyes.  Bright blue, she finally noticed without his sunglasses.  Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth.  He was staring back at her, and she felt his hands rest with a feather touch on her leg just above the edge of the bandage, which may or may not have given her goosebumps.  But then he was standing up and slipping a pillow under her ankle.   _Bait and switch._

"I should be getting back to my beat."

"Oh."  She didn't hide her disappointment nearly as well as she tried to.  But she drew up a smile all the same and offered out a hand.  "Well, thanks so much again for all the help, Officer...?"

He took her hand in his, but it was less of a shake and more just hand holding.

"Murray.  Just call me Murray."

"Angela."


End file.
